Lilacpool
Lilacstar is a large, lithe, light brown tabby molly with lilac-colored eyes. She has long, soft fur with a fluffy, long tail, and a nicked ear. History In ''The Prophecy of Three ''Arc The Sight Lilackit is a young RubyClan kit, introduced as the daughter of Morningmist and Duskpatch, the RubyClan deputy. She has a brother and a sister, who are named Flamekit and Dreamkit. She and her littermates are first seen playing with a dead mouse outside the den. After they are done playing with the mouse, she finds her brother has discovered a rotten piece of prey- a wren. She squeaks in disgust and shock at the amount of maggots in the piece of prey. While Duskpatch sends out patrols to search for the fox dens, Dreamkit, Lilackit, and Flamekit ask Duskpatch if they can come and help. Duskpatch tells them she wants them to help guard camp. Lilackit and her brother, Flamekit, are excited at first, but Dreamkit claims that Duskpatch was only trying to keep them busy, and their excitement quickly fades. The three kits decide to find the fox cubs' den by themselves to prove that they can be helpful. They sneak out through the dirtplace tunnel and head towards the lake. They are almost spotted by Leaf and Crystalpool, but they hide in a bush, so that they can not be seen by the other cats. The kits reach the Cloud Oak and find the fox den, and Flamekit decides that they should raid the den through the escape passage. The cubs turn out to be much bigger than expected, and almost kill the kits. They escape, but Dreamkit accidentally falls into the hollow. Lilackit is relieved when she sees that Lilackit is okay. Skybreeze, the medicine cat, seems to encourage Lilackit to become a medicine cat after she shows worry for her kin as Skybreeze takes care of her. When Flamekit gets scratched by thorns, Lilackit leaves to the medicine den to get herbs for the cuts. Skybreeze is gone, but Dreamkit shows her which herbs to use. Skybreeze comes in then, and Dreamkit says that Lilackit remembered the smell from when he got treated. Skybreeze is impressed, and Lilackit soon decides to become a medicine cat, feeling that she owes her Clan for trying to raid the fox cubs' den earlier. Hazepaw and Citrusleaf visit the camp, and when they get ready to leave, Lilackit asks Hazepaw how to become a medicine cat apprentice. When Hazepaw leaves, Lilackit tells Skybreeze she wants to be her apprentice, and Skybreeze says she'll ask Cherrystar. Flamekit and Dreamkit don't understand why Lilackit would want to be a medicine cat when she could be a warrior, but Lilackit sticks with her decision. Lilackit takes on the name of Lilacpaw after Skybreeze agrees to be her mentor. However, Lilacpaw does not do well as a medicine cat apprentice. She is told to fetch certain herbs, but returns with the wrong ones. Treating injuries often makes her squeamish, and she begins to doubt her skills as a medicine cat apprentice. Soon, Skybreeze takes her to practice battle moves, which she excels at. She is dedicated to the warrior code, and tentatively believes that Cherrystar should have kept Snowdrop as her deputy over Duskpatch. A battle erupts when Lilacpaw is out collecting tansy. She is shown fighting Weedtail with Snowdrop, and in her excitement, Lilacpaw forgets to check cats for injuries when it ends, though Whitenose notes that Lilacpaw fought like a warrior. After the fight, Lilacpaw decides to become a warrior apprentice instead, and Brackenpool becomes her new mentor. Flamepaw comments on the way her eyes shine when she goes into battle, though the courage seems to be lost when she treats her Clanmates, and says she should have been a warrior from the start. The Clan cats believe that the switch between Lilacpaw and Dreampaw was set up. Later, she goes to the Gathering, and is excited by the thought of the Daylight Gathering as well. During the Daylight Gathering, which was suggested by Morningmist during the previous Gathering, she beats Brightpaw, an OpalClan apprentice in a fighting competition, even though Brightpaw is a lot more experienced than she is. Brightpaw compliments her on her fighting skills. Cherrystar rewards her by allowing her to have first preyfrom the fresh-kill pile for winning the fighting contest. She and Morningmist both congratulate Dreampaw when the Clan leaders announce that she saved Featherpaw and Flamepaw when an old badger set fell in, trapping the two apprentices. The Black Opal Lilacpaw worries about her friend in SapphireClan, Hazepaw, a medicine cat apprentice. She knows that SapphireClan moved their camp to the island where the Gatherings were held, and also that PearlClan and SapphireClan is having problems. She asks Dreampaw to ask Hazepaw about what is happening in SapphireClan for her, because she isn't a medicine cat apprentice anymore, and won't see her at the half-moon medicine cat meeting. One night, she has a dream about Hazepaw. In the dream, it is raining. Hazepaw is running ahead of her, and Lilacpaw cannot catch up. She tries to call to him, to ask him what is going on in SapphireClan. But Hazepaw cannot hear her, and she wakes up, disturbed. She starts to notice that Flamepaw is very tired and grumpy during the day, and attempts to question him about it. However, he is touchy, and sharply tells her that nothing is wrong. She feels upset about this, remembering when she and her littermates shared everything with each other. She asks Dreampaw if he knows what's going on with Flamepaw, but Dreampaw tells her he doesn't. While on patrol with Brackenpool, Blossomberry, and Peachpaw the next morning, they scent a fox in their territory. Peachpaw is first to announce it is female, but the scent is stale. Lilacpaw is puzzled by this, knowing that Peachpaw had never come across a fox before. That night, she notices that once again, Flamepaw is missing from the den. Lilacpaw starts to go and find him, and Peachpaw decides to come along. They go out into the forest, trying to pick up his scent trail. His scent leads to the OpalClan border, which worries Lilacpaw. She and Peachpaw then see Flamepaw near the border, playing with the OpalClan apprentice Brightpaw, whom Lilacpaw fought at the Daylight Gathering. Lilacpaw grows angry and interrupts them. Flamepaw becomes defiant and angry, and the two start to argue. She threatens to tell Duskpatch if Flamepaw continues to see Brightpaw, putting their bond at risk. He becomes furious, and storms off back to camp. Lilacpaw is still worried, however, wondering if Flamepaw will ever forgive her. When Charlotte interrupts her own warrior ceremony to tell Cherrystar she wants to keep her kittypet name, Lilacpaw grows uneasy. When Sloane and Leaf stick up for her, some of the Clan start to agree. Lilacpaw is against this, arguing that they must live by the warrior code and that Charlotte should have accepted a proper Clan name. She later has her assessment, along with Peachpaw and Blackpaw. Blackpaw becomes determined to catch a squirrel in the Sky Oak, so Lilacpaw and Peachpaw watch anxiously as he climbs it. Their mentors, Brackenpool, Blossomberry, and Ivytwist, all come running, and watch Blackpaw climb the tree. When Blackpaw gets stuck, Peachpaw climbs up to get him, despite her father's protests. Lilacpaw is horrified when Peachpaw slips and falls out of the tree. Ivytwist orders her to go and fetch Skybreeze. Lilacpaw bursts into camp and leads Skybreeze and Dreampaw to where Peachpaw is. When they realize that Peachpaw has broken a hind leg, Skybreeze becomes very upset, reminded of her old mentor, Peachpelt, who got hit by a Twoleg monster and, as a result, had a crippled hing leg for the rest of her life. Lilacpaw tells Dreampaw that she has never seen Skybreeze so upset before. During the next Gathering, she tries to talk to Hazepaw, but she tells her that she cannot talk, and leaves. After deciding to find SapphireClan's problem on her own, Lilacpaw travels to SapphireClan's territory. However, she is caught and held captive in the SapphireClan temporary camp. While there, Twoleg kits invade SapphireClan's camp. The next day, Morningmist comes to fetch her. Flamepaw, Lilacpaw, and Dreampaw search for the missing kits from OpalClan. Before that, Lilacpaw had accused Flamepaw of betraying his Clan, but she was stopped by Dreampaw, who calmly told her that she was still being punished for helping Hazepaw. Brightpaw and Featherpaw search with them too, and they rescue the kits from drowning in the tunnels where Flamepaw and Brightpaw used to meet. Lilacpaw then decides that she can no longer be friends with Hazepaw, as she is training to be a warrior now, not a medicine cat. The Cave's End After bringing prey to the queens, Lilacpaw speaks to her mother, Duskpatch, about being both a warrior and a mother. Duskpatch tries to reassure her, but Hollypaw is frustrated still. Hollypaw is present at Thistlekit and Petalkit's apprentice ceremony. Later, she goes on a patrol with Cherrystar and Brackenpool to find Berrynose and Birchfall trespassing and hunting on ShadowClan territory. She finds Jaypaw sheltering from the rain, but he admits that he is looking for another way into the tunnels after Hollypaw voiced her suspicions. When Jaypaw tells his sister about the ancient cats, Hollypaw is fascinated, yet hesitant about keeping the stories a secret. In the end, she agrees. During a hunting patrol, Brook talks about the the Tribe and comments that Hollypaw is a good hunter because of her strong back legs. Like her siblings Jaypaw and Lionpaw, Hollypaw longs to go to the mountains. Later, Hollypaw tells Cinderpaw that she would focus on becoming a better hunter before training to become a better fighter. Hollypaw watches an advanced training session for the new warriors Berrynose, Hazeltail, and Mousewhisker, and is disturbed when Ashfur and Lionpaw start to fight savagely. She participates in the training session, but is distracted with memories of the fight. Her father Brambleclaw reassures her and tells her that she is his little thinker. After Hollypaw and her siblings are given permission to join Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight on the journey to help the Tribe, she goes with Squirrelflight to WindClan to bring Crowfeather and Breezepaw to ThunderClan. Hollypaw also feels a bit of sympathy for Breezepaw, but shakes it off because of him having led other apprentices to try to fight the dogs, and possibly get killed. She also thinks about how she can become the leader of ThunderClan throughout the book and is worried that she is acting ambitious but later convinced herself that she isn't. Hollypaw, along with Jaypaw, Lionpaw, Brambleclaw, Crowfeather, Breezepaw, Tawnypelt, Stormfur, Brook, Night, and Talon journey to the Tribe of Rushing Water. Hollypaw and the other apprentices meet a loner named Purdy and secretly agree with Breezepaw when he voices his annoyance that Purdy is with them. She sees cows for the first time as well. While traveling there she, Lionpaw and Breezepaw enter a barn to catch some fresh-kill against orders. She does not think it a good idea, but decides to come because she wants to help them; although it turns out she is too edgy to hunt anything because of her fear of being caught and getting in trouble. After Breezepaw catches a mouse and Lionpaw and Hollypaw are about to share a mouse, they are attacked by dogs and are saved by Purdy as he shows them a way out of the barn. Afterward, Hollypaw picks ticks off Purdy to thank him for saving them. She finds out that Purdy's owners had died and that he was living on his own. She commented on how his life was harder than the elders of a Clan. When the cats are close to the Tribe's home, Hollypaw yowls loudly about the view, warning the intruders and almost causing a fight. When the group of cats get to the Tribe of Rushing Water she teaches "to-bes" on fighting techniques with Lionpaw and Breezepaw. While she finds it difficult, she enjoys the experience of being a mentor. However, she and Lionpaw admit to each other that they don't think the Tribe can learn Clan ways. Hollypaw is part of the patrol that brings the message about the boundaries to the intruders, and is horrified when she realizes the intruders have no code of honor to follow. Hollypaw is pleased that the Tribe chose to fight the intruders rather than flee. Before the battle against the rogues begins, Hollypaw, Lionpaw, Breezepaw, and E enter through a hole in the ceiling to scare off the nursing she-cats. Hollypaw fought very hard in the battle. When it was over, she became horrified when she saw Lionpaw covered in blood; thinking it was his own. It was, however, the blood of the cats whom he had been fighting, and she helps him wash his pelt. Jaypaw gets them alone after this, and tells them both about the prophecy.